


The Crow: Prophecy of the Orphaned Child

by ChocolateDonutHole442



Category: The Crow (1994), The Crow: City of Angels (1996)
Genre: F/M, Psychological Horror, Tragedy, there has never been a Crow movie filmed in New Orleans and that saddens me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateDonutHole442/pseuds/ChocolateDonutHole442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace's life has been cleaned up and now she must set a positive example for her five year old. Except she's having weird dreams and hearing voices. Not to mention the really cute guy she just so happened upon on her way home from work one night, and his unfortunate connection with a terrible local gang led by a blind woman. Grace must find it in her to accept the fact that fate has set its eyes upon her, and expects her to bring things full circle; starting with the ring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crow: Prophecy of the Orphaned Child

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea brought to me on a whim. I've always been a little disappointed that they didn't make the sequel to City of Angels about Grace, considering the fact that she was deliberately given the ring by a crow. And the ring is peculiar, don't you think? Being passed down like that, by a crow to a little girl.

Grace's eyes snapped open.

The dream was surreal. Blood and bodies were scattered at her feet, and before her stood a man. His head was lowered, his soft sobs barely audible, and his mess of black curly hair fell in his face. A large, black bird landed at his feet and cawed. Grace noticed that around them was an endless maze of distorted mirrors. Laughter and music could be heard off into the distance.

 _Find him_ , said a smooth, male voice.

The crow cawed again, took flight, and left her to wake up with a start. Beside her on the bed laid her daughter, Sarah, named after an old friend of hers who died so many years before. The sight of the little girl beside her calmed her nerves, giving her the capability to sort out her strange dream. Who was she supposed to find? The crying man? What was he crying about, anyway?

Absentmindedly, Grace glanced down at her hand, where a peculiar ring glimmered in the dim light. She had received the ring from a crow after the fall of Judah Earl, but it didn't strike her as odd until this very moment. Sarah had once said that the ring belonged to a friend of hers, who was murdered along her fiancé. Sarah had told her a strange story then, about a man who came back from the dead for revenge, and how basically nothing stood in his way of getting what he wanted. Grace wondered for a moment if it had to do with Sarah's friend, or even the strange man she met not long before Judah mysteriously disappeared. Then she shook the preposterous thought away and fell back into her pillow. It was just a few minutes shy of three in the morning, and tomorrow, Sarah starts kindergarten. She had to be up to bring her to school.

Realizing this, she brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose in agitation. "Oh my God..." She groaned. She sighed and turned on her side, where she was able to stare at her small child. The little girl still slept with her thumb in her mouth, suckling it like a pacifier and snoring ever so slightly. Grace couldn't help but smile. She was surprised she survived such a rough childhood long enough to give birth to such a precious human being. She found herself drifting off, completely relaxed and at peace.

Until the same smooth voice jarred her awake, once again.

_Things are about to come full circle._

Grace sat up with a gasp. "What is?" She asked quietly, to nothing but the darkness.

_You'll see._

Outside her window, a crow cawed and took flight. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it C: the prologue


End file.
